Réquiem en la oscuridad
by Lizie CoBlack
Summary: La oscuridad siempre había atraído a Sebastian, cantando una canción que solo él escuchaba, y la apreciaba porque guardaba sus secretos. Por eso cuando conoció a Jim todo él le llamó, cantándole como jamás podía imaginarlo. Desatando en él instintos que no sabía tenía, esperando con impaciencia por salir, explotar, explorar y lograr lo que deseaban.


_Escrito para "Aniversario: En 1000 palabras, o menos" del foro "I am SHER locked"._

**Disclaimer:** estos personajes no son míos, si lo fueran John sería exclusivamente de Sherlock, y quizá de Hamish en algún futuro. El universo de Sherlock Holmes le pertenece Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, y la serie "Sherlock" a la BBC. Yo solo me divierto creando fics.

* * *

*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'¨¯*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'

* * *

_**Réquiem en la oscuridad**_

* * *

*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'¨¯*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'

* * *

La oscuridad era tan atrayente, siempre había sido su más grande amiga. Ella cantaba para él, silbante, furiosa y sensual. Una canción única, solo él podía escucharla; Le susurraba. Fiel confidente, guardaba sus más grandes secretos, aquellos que se desvanecían al terminar la noche. Y era apreciada por ello.

Por eso cuando lo conoció, todo él le llamó, cantándole como jamás podía imaginarlo. Desatando en él instintos que no sabía tenía, esperando con impaciencia por salir, explotar, explorar y lograr lo que deseaban. Sin embargo, no lo veía. Sus ojos no estaban puestos en su persona, siendo eso lo que ansiaba. Esperó con paciencia por la oportunidad. Mientras lo hacía su vista se recreaba, con los más hermosos paisajes, todos creados por él. Aumentando sus ansias. Cuando bailaba una danza mortal, moviendo sus finas y elegantes manos con maestría, cortando por aquí y por allá, marcando el cuerpo de su víctima. Con frenesí, impaciente, salvaje, destrozando, con sadismo. Una genialidad. Haciendo el acto de robar una vida un arte.

De una u otra forma, un genio, aprovechando cualquier escenario con inteligencia. Como solo él podía. Supremo en su arte, silencio, sin dejar que nadie se enterara de sus secretos. De las muertes labradas por sus manos. Era como la noche hecha persona, por eso la tendría, porque era el único que podía escuchar su canto, un canto hecho para ellos; un réquiem.

Entonces, la oportunidad vino, creada por la noche, entregada por su leal amiga. Estaban solo ellos dos. Con los perfectos instrumentos para tocar, sus cuerpos. En medio del campo de futbol, con la escasa luz, el sacrificio se exponía, ofrenda suya. Y él estaba allí parado expectante, frío, colgante en sus labios una traviesa sonrisa, divertido claramente por la situación, jugando con él, tocando sus nervios, incitándolo, a realizar tal acción, dándole un oportunidad, seguro por curiosidad. Tentándolo, probándolo. Y le sonrió de vuelta con una sonrisa de medio lado, con toda la maltad que habitaba en él mientras el primer grito era dado.

Con el coro de alaridos en crescendo, unas nuevas manos se unieron, y cuando la canción llegó a su esplendor los dos combinaron a la perfección. Mientras el cuerpo en medio de ellos tomaba forma, cuando el último suspiro salió ambos se miraron.

Un abismo eran ellos, impresionantes ojos negros, poseedores de la mayor oscuridad. La muerte plasmaban; Una peligrosa advertencia. Eso solo terminó por conquistarlo. Y con 17 años se dejó caer. Tomando sus labios con pasional juventud acabó por sumergirse en ese abismo.

Con aquella muerte fue como Sebastian Moran selló su destino a James Moriarty.

Cuando la mañana apareció, vacío estaba el campo, sin rastros, sin nada. Tan común como siempre. La noche los había ocultado, leal, guardando su primer crimen.

Y los rayos del sol iluminaban un par de cuerpos retozando en una cama, descargando la euforia, la pasión y adrenalina que explotaban de sus cuerpos en un orgasmo.

A la espera de la noche, cuando la oscuridad los pudiera cubrir con su manto y guardar su secreto una vez más.

* * *

*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'¨¯*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'

* * *

**¡Hola!**

**Gracias por leer.**

Me encantaría que si lo leyeron me dejaran un comentario, de qué estuvo mal o qué necesito mejorar o quizá de lo que les gusto, sean respetuosos eso sí.

Según word: 522.

Cuéntenme qué opinan. La idea no es la original, pero de todas maneras lo publico, no estoy muy segura de ello, está acomodado para este prompt (oscurida), después de que la idea se desviara. De todas formas no se cohíban al mostrarme su desacuerdo con lo que escribí.

No sé si esté muy fuera de carácter. Espero que no, aunque es muy probable que así sea. Siento mucho si es así. No está beteado, lo hice lo más limpio posible, deseo que se entienda y no tenga tantos errores ortográficos, de no ser así una disculpa.

Creo que tendrá continuación, mientras tanto lo dejo en cerrado, porque no es seguro.

Nos vemos.

Saludos.

Lizie.


End file.
